Tsundere
by Saby3
Summary: Tamaki est synonyme de roi de l'exaspération pure, comme si son système s'était bloqué au mode 'détruisons tout'. Grâce à qui, lui pardonne-t-on, malgré tout, ses gaffes dues à sa maladresse (pour ne pas dire idiotie totale)? Kyoya. Et si un jour il dépassait les limites de la patience de son meilleur ami pour une bête histoire de potins? Pourrait-il en survivre?


**Bonjour à tous! Merci infiniment d'avoir cliqué sur ma fiction si vous êtes ici et merci infiniment de bien vouloir la lire! **

**Je n'aurais pas grand chose à dire, excepté le fait que je vous souhaite d'avoir du plaisir à lire ma fiction.**

**Merci de bien vouloir commenter! Les critiques sont à l'origine de l'amélioration!**

**Tous les personnages sont à la mangaka de grand talent Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

« J'ai des nouvelles qui, je crois fortement, vous divertiront mes chères demoiselles! »

Et voilà que leur président se remettait à répandre des potins croustillants à leur clientèle sur les membres du groupe d'hôtes. C'est alors que les jeunes adolescentes le regardaient avidement pour en connaître davantage sur leurs idéaux masculins préférés avant de se mettre à piailler hystériquement, leurs joues rosies par tant d'émotions que leur évoquaient les charmants hôtes.

Kyoya n'y prêta quasiment aucune attention, sachant que des documents non triés, ainsi que les calculs des dépenses exorbitantes de son cher ami français, l'attendaient. Écoutant d'un oreille peu attentive au cas où son supérieur ne s'aventurerait à trop dévoiler de la vie personnelle des membres du groupe à des risques embarrassants, il restait en retrait de la salle.

Le connaissant, une catastrophe n'attendait pas l'autre. Quelle que soit l'idée qui lui effleurait l'esprit, mauvaise ou bonne soit elle, toute l'énergie pour ce projet y était. Pour ce qui était de l'application et du détail, c'était une autre histoire qui se révélait plus qu'exaspérante.

« Alors, vous ne devinerez jamais qui peut être d'une apparence plus qu'angélique lors de son sommeil, s'emballa le grand blond. »

Alors que son stylobille glissait agilement sur sa feuille de papier pour révéler sa soigneuse calligraphie, Kyoya commençait déjà a plaindre la pauvre victime qu'avait élue le soi disant père de groupe d'hôtes cette semaine. Un sourire malicieux s'était infiltré sur son visage habituellement si renfermé à toutes émotions alors qu'il laissait place au prochain document à remplir sur sa palette de bois.

« Qui? Dites-nous Tamaki, demandèrent les jeunes femmes charmées.

-Ce ne serait plus un jeu si je vous déclarai la réponse aussi rapidement, les hypnotisa-t-il de son sourire éblouissant. »

Dans un élan de distraction de ses chiffres, Kyoya s'engagea à jouer le jeu aussi mentalement, sans toutefois relever la tête.

_Voyons voir, Haruhi? L'a-t-il déjà vu dormir?_

Avec ou sans indice, celle qui avait toujours été la vedette des petits secrets hebdomadaires de la part de Tamaki était bel et bien Haruhi. Non seulement était-elle la proie idéale pour son milieu social inspirant, mais il n'était pas dur de remarquer l'amour que le président avait à son égard. Quatre fois sur cinq, elle était celle sur laquelle le grand blond décidait de s'acharner sans méchanceté voulue. La pauvre devait espérer désespérément pour que Tamaki se sente plus d'attaque pour le petit 20% de probabilités qui lui restait.

« Un autre indice mes chères princesses?

-Oh oui!

-Bien, accepta-t-il. Peut-être est-il mignon lorsqu'il sommeille, mais attention au réveil! Plutôt courir que rester dans le parages... »

_Ce ne sera pas Haruhi pour cette fois_, pensa Kyoya la voyant soupirer de joie et se relâcher. _Honey alors?_

Alors que les étudiantes faisaient aller leurs méninges, Tamaki enchaîna:

« Il est grand! Pas autant que Mori, mais déjà! »

_Ce ne peut pas être non plus Honey. Alors... Un petit instant, quoi?_

Kyoya arqua un sourcil et releva la tête. Il avait un très mauvais sentiment. Si le blond avait seulement osé faire ce qu'il songeait, il lui ferait manger son stylo!

« En deuxième année de lycée! »

_Tamaki, attends un peu!_

Manger son stylo? Non, plutôt la plaquette, plus douloureux, moins digestif.

Kyoya se redressa et commença à se diriger d'un pas plus rapide qu'à son habituel vers son meilleur ami avant que tout cela ne dégénère. Si seulement il pouvait se taire!

« Il porte des lunettes! »

Son sourire collé au visage qui était immensément trop large montrait à quel point il ne se doutait pas quel sort lui était destiné.

Toutes les adolescentes se tournèrent vers lui des yeux élargis et brillants de milles feux par une telle surprise.

_Tamaki..._

Alors qu'elle commencèrent à discuter vivement entre elles leur confusion, le Français en rajouta comme si cela ne lui avait pas assez garanti une mort certaine.

« Vous saurez, mes gentes dames, que Kyoya n'est pas que mignon dans son sommeil. Eh non! Il est ce que les pauvres, fous de mangas, appellent un Tsundere! Une personne au caractère hautain et distant à sa rencontre, mais doux et affectueux dans sa personnalité cachée! »

_Ta... ma... ki... _résonna dans son esprit sa voix assassine bien articulant chaque syllabe pour signaler son impatience. _Je-vais-le-tuer!_

Alors que son cauchemar était affreux, leurs clientes s'attroupèrent peu à peu autour du vice-président, demandant des confirmations. Cela ne le fit se figer davantage. Cependant, ce n'était pas de honte ou d'horreur que son immobilité se résumaient le plus, mais pour les efforts inhumains qu'il faisait pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son ami blond.

_Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, ..._

Bien que cela ne pouvait tourner pire, un tremblement du sol fit taire la salle. Tous s'agrippèrent à un ami proche, crispés, cherchant la provenance de cette catastrophe naturelle... Qui ne résultait qu'à être Renge elle-même sur sa plate-forme, hors d'elle.

« Personne ne peut parler ainsi de _mon_ Kyoya! rectifia-t-elle dans une colère absolue. Il m'appartient à _moi _et seule _moi _peut l'admirer dormir! Est-ce clair?! s'arrêta-elle pour laisser aux élèves d'hocher la tête avant de se perdre dans ses pensées quelques temps. Bon, suis-je un peu dure. Je me rectifie:je ne l'accepterai pas, dans aucun cas, excepté si cela est du suprême moe Yaoi! »

Choc de toute la salle, de catastrophe, d'incrédulité, d'illumination.

Du Yaoi! Tout s'expliquait à présent la passionnante amitié des deux garçons de deuxième année: de la romance!

Kyoya n'en revenait pas. De toutes les situations pas possibles que ce _crétin_ de Tamaki l'avait mis, celle-ci était la pire. Pour le cas de ce dernier, il avait tout d'un coup perdu son rayon de bonne humeur et d'énergie. Semblait-il qu'il commençait à s'apercevoir dans quel sens la conversation se dirigeait... Et de sa presse pour aller se réfugier dans un autre pays.

_JE VAIS LE TUER, JE VAIS LE TUER, JE VAIS LE TUER, JE VAIS LE TUER!_

Les jeunes filles se mirent à glousser dans une parfaite symphonie en rougissant à vue d'œil. Se déplaçant d'un pas léger vers les deux amis, elles ajoutaient du rythme et de la cadence à la mélodie. La dramatique chef d'orchestre châtaine dirigeait la musique se faisant féliciter pour ses talents de détective.

C'est alors que dans leurs yeux brillèrent des étincelles d'avidité; elles voulaient des _détails_, beaucoup de détails.

« TAMAKI! »

Ce cri de fureur résonna dans la pièce de la part du vice-président du groupe qui fit voler en éclats sa planche et frissonner celui à qui il s'adressait qui, jusqu'à présent n'estimait pas ses dommages physiques (et psychologiques) si désastreux.

Le blond dépensa alors une des peu de pensées sensées que lui étaient réservées par année pour prendre ses jambes à son coup et s'élancer étonnement vite à travers la pièce.

Peut-être qu'avec une telle vitesse et agilité aurait-il pu remporter sa course à relais contre son meilleur ami.

Hélas, si Kyoya s'y était mis aussi autant qu'aujourd'hui, le résultat aurait le même. Victoire imminente de Ootori Kyoya. Ou plutôt ici, mort imminente de Suoh Tamaki.

C'est comme cela que la course contre le diable s'est engagée dans les grands couloirs de l'école, dérangeant tous les élèves par des commentaires plaintifs et désespérés du genre « Je suis le père de trois enfants, je ne peux pas mouriiiiiir! »

Pensez-vous que Tamaki s'en ait tiré? Qu'il a pu survivre à une rage pareille? Par la chance incroyable que lui ont portée par ne serait-ce quel miracle les dieux, oui. Il avait réussi à rester en vie après les envies d'homicides du _Dark Lord_.

Que pensez-vous que sont devenues les petites rumeurs hebdomadaires?

À la grande surprise, elles ont continué.

Cependant, pas poursuivies par le séduisant prince blond, mais par une personne anonyme dans les magazines spéciaux du club d'hôtes, toutes à propos de ce dernier. A-t-on le besoin de préciser qu'elles étaient embarassantes?

Coïncidence?

À vous d'en décider.


End file.
